


NoblesseBingo2019: Dom & Sub

by Krysten0216Wheeler



Series: NoblesseBingo2019 [3]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Cussing is in this fanfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysten0216Wheeler/pseuds/Krysten0216Wheeler
Summary: Muzaka gets hits like a misbehaving dog, and is threatened with obedience school.... For his sake he better hope to shape up his act quick.





	NoblesseBingo2019: Dom & Sub

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized and bold is mental communication and just bold are thoughts.  
> Aniese's name is pronounced as (Anne-I-Ese)

NoblisseBingo2019: Dom & Sub

 

The school day started out nice and calm. The grounds keeper sweeping around the area while our little group of four patrolled the area at ground level. Lazark, Rael, and Karius were keeping guard from the roof. While Frankenstein was in his office getting paperwork done, everyone else was in class; and as usual Nadia always looked forward to a day of teaching. Though things didn't start to get chaotic for the household until closer to the end of school. That's when the Ex.Werewolf Lord showed up. Though it's not entirely when things became interesting, it was on the other hand, the start of it.

By the time the day was almost over, Muzaka had just entered the city and it wouldn't take much time for him to get to the school and see Raizel again. Nadia sensed him the moment he passed into the city and moving fast enough only Raizel would had been able to notice if he had, had her class that hour. She left a shadow clone in her place and went to wait for Muzaka at the gate.

_**“Frankenstein. The dog will soon be here if you want to tell Raizel, or I can dogsit until school is over?”**_ She could feel her brothers trepidation at Muzaka showing up again and at the fact the house might end up with more shedding than what Raizel's little puppy caused, _**“No it's fine. I'll tell Master and we'll meet you by the outdoor tables. Please try to keep the mutt from breaking anything.”**_

A chuckle left Nadia's lips as she let Frankenstein feel her amusement, _**“Careful. I can get away with calling him a mutt but Raizel might be dissapointed if he hears you do it.”**_

_**“** _ _**Nadia do be quiet and just wait for Muzaka.”** _

_**“Aye aye boss.”**_ Nadia grinned at the exasperation that came through their connection for a short moment.

Takeo, Tao, M-24, and M-21 walked over after Takeo pointed her out to the other three. After approaching close enough to be heard but not overheard. Tao spoke up for them like his tendency to do so. “Miss Nadia is everything alright?”

Nadia turned towards them and flashed a smile, “Yes everythings fine. Raizel is just about to have a visitor is all and Franken and I thought it better for me to greet him. After all we don't want to risk Muzaka losing his temper, especially once he gets here.”

Tao nodded and gave a sheepish smile, “Alright, please let us know if you need assistance or anything.”

She gave them a relaxed smile to convey there wasn't really anything to worry about with their visitor, “Don't worry I will.” With a last nod from all four of them to her they continued to make their rounds around the school.

 

Just as Nadia turned back towards the gate Muzaka walked up to it.

He flashed her his own wolfish smile, “Nadia right? You're Frankensteins sister if I remember correctly?”

Nadia gave her own smile, “Yes you're correct. Frankenstein thinks it better to keep you outside the building for now. It makes it harder to make a scene by attracting the students attention and making them lose focus on their work. Follow me for now please.”

Turning on her heel and walking towards the outdoor tables before Muzaka could give much of an answer to her statement. He snorted at the similarities between her and Frankenstein before following behind her. With both of their long strides it didn't take long to make it to the tables and begin waiting for Raizel and Frankenstein.

“So Nadia, how come up until recently you haven't been around for things?” Nothing insulting was intended in the question and Nadia could tell with the curious look in his eyes.

She gave a slight sigh before replying. “I ran into some complications when I was searching for Ignes Kravei, I had managed to track her to this one Union lab and when I found out she had already left, I decided to go ahead and destroy the place since I was already there.” A frown marred her lips, “I got careless and ignored a couple aliens in two tanks I passed. Before I could get rid of the man in charge of the base I guess he woke them up without me noticing. I didn't make it much farther before one jumped on my back and the other pressed a recall button of some sorts on it's suit. Next thing I know is that I most certainly did not spend the next two years on earth with my brother like I should have. As you said it's only been recently I was even able to get back home.”

Muzaka's eyes became empathetic at the feeling of wanting to get back home to someone, “I see. Well I'm sure Raizel and your brother are glad to have you back here. Wouldn't be surprised if it didn't take long for the others to get along with you from what your brother told us.”

Nadia's frown from being stuck in memories dissappeared and it turned into a more sheepish smile as she scratched the back of her head, “Although it didn't take any of us long to get along and close to one another. I never actually met Raizel in person up until I got back to earth. Hehe, so our meeting was a little awkward. Especially when I showed up when Franken wasn't home. One of those whoops situations I suppose, but at least Raizel knew about me like I did him.”

Muzaka stared at her and her old awkwardness around people started to creep up on her like it sometimes would in the past, up until he started laughing that is.

Nadia blinked confused at him, “Uhhh, yes?”

Still laughing but calmed enough to be understood, “It's, it's just, I just realized it must of been you occasionally watching me and Raizel through the window from the trees… this whole time I thought it had been Frankenstein trying to be more discreet at not trusting me with Raizel or something!”

Nadia smiled, “To be blunt he doesn't. But he wouldn't try to stop Raizel from seeing his old friend even if he thinks it's a health hazard.”

Muzaka's laugh dried out before he also rubbed the back of his head, “Yeah I suppose I can see that. But I still got time before I lose control and start getting revenge on the humans.”

Nadia frowned but before she could comment she sensed Raizel and Frankenstein coming out of the building and walking towards them.

“Hey Raizel, Frankenstein. You didn't bring another of those sodas did you Frankenstien? According to the kids you showed me the wrong way to open it.”

Nadia raised her eyebrows in amusement while Frankenstein tried to give an innocent smile, “Did I? Well I could have sworn I'd told you the correct way to open it. My apologies.”

Nadia snorted knowing full well the apology was a load of bull. She knows her brother well enough to know he'll get whatever sort of revenge against Muzaka that he can get away with, without out rightly attacking him for now.

Muzaka smiled, “Of course. Any who, Raizel are you ready? You were wanting to show me this really lit up part of the city the last time I visited but we never got around to it.” Raizel nodded waiting for Muzaka to stand before they headed out.

“You know I could follow them? I have a shadow clone covering my class at the moment so it wouldn't be hard.” Nadia kept her gaze to the back of Muzaka's head, “You never told him did you?”

Franken frowned, “No I didn't get the chance to, not when you have the first letter and I don't. And no. Master will be fine for now.”

Nadia patted his shoulder, “I know you're still worried about him being alone with Muzaka but alright. I'll head back to class then. If you need me I won't be hard to find.” Giving her brother a small smile which he returned, before getting far though she turned back to Frankenstein. “Uh, it's not the red light district Raizel's trying to show him is it?”

Frankenstein gave an awkward cough, “Well, uh yes, yes it is.”

Nadia smiled, “I know it's on accident but it's still amusing. And at least the lights are pretty down there.”

Giving her brother one last smile, she went back inside and finished her last two classes for the day before going home.

 

Seria and Regis were the last to get home since they were the ones to stop by the store and grab the groceries for tonight's dinner.

Things were still mostly relaxed even during dinner. Though everyone could tell Frankenstein and Muzaka were sending underhanded insults (supposedly compliments but no one was buying that) at each other through out the meal. Even Nadia had to roll her eyes at her brother. Raizel finally put a stop to it when he sighed and both Werewolf and mad scientist froze in their seats.

Frankenstein gave an awkward cough, “Well uh, who's ready for desert?”

He quickly had Raizel's and Nadia's attention causing some of the others at the table to chuckle in amusement. Let's say Frankenstein brought it to the table quickly enough after that response.

Smiling and setting it on the table, “Here we are. Some Black Forest Cake.”

Pretty much everyone got a slice of the cake, even Rael with his mistrust towards most human things. Dinner didn't take long to finish with desert being out and soon Takeo and M-21 were washing the dishes. Everyone else retired to the living room and Tao soon had the T.V. going with a Disney movie on.

 

The one being played currently being Mulan. Frankenstein was paying more attention to his tablet and Tao went back and forth between his laptop and the T.v. easily enough. Nadia paid more attention to the movie though on occasion would look through a couple pages of that days newspaper. Or everyone thought it was the one from today.

Everyone else paid full attention to the movie. When the fight scenes between the huns started to make more appearances, Muzaka started to make some small comments, comments that Frankenstein noticed were starting to make Nadia look up from her paper or away from the movie to glare at the wolf.

While Takeo and M-21 had come in from finishing the dishes, they, Tao, and M-24 were starting to get slightly uncomfortable from the unthought out comments the Ex. Wolf Lord was making. Which now had Frankenstein shooting glares at the old dog as well once he realized the others were getting uncomfortable from it. Muzaka may be smart in some areas, but as Nadia pointed out one day, tact was not one of those areas.

 

Finally the movie was over and Muzaka got up to start leaving. As he made it to the door, he turned back to Raizel and Frankenstein who had followed to walk him out. Though pretty certain Frankenstein just wanted to make sure Muzaka actually left his house.

A soft sigh left him as he looked into Raizel's eyes, “We may have time now. But one day I'm going to get my revenge on the humans Raizel.”

Raizel's eyes sadden and he went to nod before freezing and widening his eyes in slight shock. The others who had still heard what had been said had started to frown at Muzaka before fear appeared in their eyes. Not fear for themselves, fear for Muzaka. Frankensteins own eyes had widened before an evil grin spread across his lips. (He'll argue it was just a mischievous grin but everyone else agreed that it looked very sinister and vindictive. Let's just say he had a pretty good idea what was about to go down.)

Muzaka didn't get the chance to ask what everyone was staring at before a large amount of force slammed into the top of his head, sending him to his knees in disorientation.

“You know what you Goddamn stupid mutt! If you're so worried about losing control and acting like a rabid dog then, I'm going to take you through some fucking obedience school! So let's go!”

Grabbing Muzaka by the hair while he was still disoriented and shocked, she dragged him to the lab elevator before tossing him in. Everyone else quickly moved out of her way and to a safe distance. Even Rael wisely stayed beside his brother and didn't make a comment.

Frankenstein had a more neutral smile now, “Tea anyone?”

To say he didn't get a lot of worried looks and an exasperated one from Raizel would be a lie. Frankenstein made the tea either way which helped the others calm down mostly though many were actually still worried how far Muzaka had just gotten himself into trouble.

Frankenstein gave a slight snort, “Oh I wouldn't worry too badly. He'll still be alive when Nadia gets done with him and this could do him some good.” The others were not easily reassured but nodded anyways. 

 

 

Now with what's going on down in the lab, Muzaka had been dragged and thrown into one of the training room. Once inside Nadia put up a barrier spell around it so the walls wouldn't be damaged and those upstairs wouldn't be bothered by what would be taking place down here.

Once able to actually pull himself up, “What the Hell Nadia?” Irritation spreading across his features.

Her glare hardened “I should be asking you the exact same thing. What the Hell makes you think it was a human who actually killed Ashleen? Other than me and Frankenstein, back then there wouldn't have been another human who could have escaped the area before you and Raizel got there. And the humans who had tried to kill her were all dead when you found her weren't they?!”

His eyes narrowed, “How do you know that?”

“Because, you stupid wolf, after you and Raizel started fighting; I found Ashleen, and I could sense a werewolf besides yourself and your daughter around the area. And that's not even what makes you so stupid about the situation!”

“Don't you dare accuse one of my pack members!”

“Really Muzaka, would it really surprise you they would try something like that? They weren't strong enough to get rid of you themselves so they worked alongside the traitorous Nobles to get you and Raizel to fight. And they knew the only reason that would happen is if you tried to kill humans, because Raizel wouldn't be forced by duty to step in otherwise.”

A growl erupted from Muzaka's throat, “You shut up! You don't know how it felt to lose Ashleen, let alone to lose a child!”

Whatever left over patience Nadia had snapped and Muzaka was slammed into the wall he had stood in front of just a few moments ago.

“I know better than you ever will you stupid mutt! Ashleen didn't even die that day! She lived to be three hundred and twenty-five years old. Three hundred and twelve years without her father. Who up until I told her, not realizing she didn't know, didn't even know you were her father. Not even just that, my mother died giving birth to my sister! Me and Franken did most of the raising with my father working and his own mother trying to manage their family's estate. We raised and looked after her with our brother Lewis, up until she died, not even twelve years old yet; because one of your damn wolves who attacked her! You couldn't even realize your own daughter was alive and if you had, had the decency to bury her before going on a murderous rampage you might have been around to find out!”

The blaze in her eyes still shone, but now simmered down into a stage of cold fury. “Your pack betrayed you and knew about Ashleen rather you want to admit it or not. To top it off, Ashleens descendants are still around. Every few years or so, I check on them and see how they're doing. They don't know I do it, since it would be hard to explain the lack of aging. But they're still around, you still have a connection to Ashleen more than you think. She even wrote a letter to you every single year you were gone.”

Letting go of Muzaka, Nadia reached into a hidden pocket in her sweater and pulled out the first letter to shove into Muzaka's hands. “Why not try and find out more information or even facts before you jump to conclusions. Yes a human weapon was used to hurt her when you thought she died, but a human wasn't what took the shot at her. Now before you decide to continue on your little revenge rant. Why don't you read the first letter and move onto the other letters. Once you've done that, decide whether you really want to risk losing control or not? Because if you still want to, then I will put you down like the dog you're acting like. But if you choose to get better help than that idiot Crombel you're staying with, Franken and I could help you.”

More of the anger died out from her for the time being, “I understand wanting to grieve Muzaka. Franken and I both do. But if you're going to get revenge, then have the decency to get it on those who actually deserve it. I didn't condemn your kind for my sisters death, the only one I want to kill with no thought of mercy is the same one who wanted you gone so he could take your spot as Lord. The other letters are up in my room, if you think you can handle them, then I'll bring them down to the living room and you can read them next to Raizel. But you're not the only one who's lost someone or something important to you, and if you don't get your act in shape…. Then that's going to force me to step in, because I won't let Raizel use more of his life force to try and stop you.”

A sigh left her lips as she turned towards the door and dismissed the protective barrier, “Ashleen wanted me to help you once you were found, but I can't do that unless you let me help you.”

She started to leave the room when Muzaka's shaky voice made her stop, “Di-did Ashleen really write this?”

Turning towards him, “Yes she did. I suggested she write a letter to you every year so that way when we found you she didn't need to worry about forgetting something she wanted to tell you. They're not one page letters either.” A soft smile was directed towards Muzaka over the memory.

“Now get up and let's go upstairs.” Muzaka looked down at the letter and nodded standing up to follow.

Once in the elevator his brows furrowed in confusion. “Uh Nadia, why did you bring me down here if you were mostly just going to tell at me?”

Nadia smiled, “Because I actually expected us to get into a fight before succeeding at making you listen first. Also I didn't want to risk anyone in the house being dragged into it, not when I'm the one instigating you.”

“Heh, that makes sense I guess.” Rubbing at the back of his head while still clutching the letter like a lifeline, “Thank you. For taking care of Ashleen when I couldn't.”

A smile spread across Nadia's lips, “Just because you're annoying doesn't mean I'm going to let a child suffer for it. Besides, with this little out come, I totally just proved to my brother I could out dominate you just like I out stubborn him.”

An evil grin spreading over her smile from a few moments ago. With that being said, Muzaka got to read Ashleens letters and get real help over his insanity instead of stupidly falling for Crombel. Now the household has one more protector for Raizel…. And Muzaka learned to fear Nadia when she threatens him with a newspaper.

The end, until next time :)


End file.
